


Creepy Tales

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you just discovered your boyfriend is a witch.





	Creepy Tales

You never would have guessed your boyfriend was a witch-warlock- whatever the hell he considered himself. You never imagined those creatures that you had read about when you were a child could possibly be real. 

But here, as you stood in the kitchen as you watched your boyfriend cleaning up a blood spill after he was - speaking in the bowl of blood?- hell you needed to drink. He didn’t even try to fake it and lie his ass off. the guy actually laughed.

He laughed at the look of horror on your face as he wiped at his mouth after downing the last drop of blood from the bowl.

“Chase…?” you finally found your voice.

“It’s only a harmless spell, Y/N.” he laughed at your horrified expression. “It was my own blood; chill out.”

“What the fuck are you doing?” you asked, a sudden rage filling your finger tips. “Chase!”

“Making you pass your classes.” he shrugged carelessly “I bewitched your calculus professor into passing your grades for the entire year.”

“You’re an asshole.” you sighed. “Please tell me I’m dreaming.”

“You could be.” he pouted as his eyes became blackened once more as he took a step towards you.


End file.
